


Theoburr: A Day

by Thefanfictor



Series: The Hamilship Chronicles [5]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bickering, Cars, Cuddles, Essays, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Homework, Ice Cream, Indecision, Intelligence - Freeform, Kisses, Lunch, Mornings, Music, Musicals, Phone Calls & Telephones, Relationship(s), School, Singing, Texting, Writing, dislike, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-10-31 09:44:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10896732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefanfictor/pseuds/Thefanfictor
Summary: A day in the life of the TheoBurr ship





	Theoburr: A Day

**Author's Note:**

> It is I, your author! And this is the update you've all been waiting for! Or maybe not, you probably have better things to do with your lives. But without further ado, enjoy, y'all!

Aaron Burr's alarm went off at the same time as a phone call, which was confusing, as he had to figure out which one to silence.

"Theo," he said when he answered the call.  "Why are you calling me? Not that I don't love hearing from you, but-"

"Is that any way to talk to your girlfriend, A-a-ron?" Theodosia said.  Aaron could almost see her hands on her hips.

"Not one who calls me A-a-ron," he said, earning a laugh.

"I am calling because I missed the melodious sound of your sweet voice," Theo said.  "Also, I left my cell phone charger at your house and I need it because my phone is at 22 percent battery."

Burr rolled his eyes, already knowing what he was going to say, but wanting to argue the point nonetheless.  "And why should I bring it to you?"

"Aaron, remember the time you lost your umbrella, and you called me sobbing at 3 AM to beg me to help you find it?"

Aaron sighed.  "What does your charger look like?"

The result of this call was Aaron searching every nook and cranny of his house, finding it half-hidden behind a sofa cushion, and driving to Theodosia's to give it to her.  The kiss she gave him when he arrived made the entire search worth it.

"Well, now that you're here, you can stay until it's time to leave and we can cuddle under a strategically placed blanket," Theo said.

No opposing arguments arose.

All too soon, however, the two had to pack it up and head out to Aaron's car.  And Theo, being Theo, put on her musical playlist and as they pulled out of the driveway, "Candy Store" began to blare.

The song ended as Aaron rounded a corner.  "You know, you make an excellent Heather Duke," Theo said.

"Thank you, but we both know my singing is awful," Burr said.  "You, on the other hand, have a lovely voice."

"Don't I know it." Theodosia flipped her hair in mock vanity, then sang along with Into the Woods' Cinderella for the rest of the drive.

**theo <3: yo yoyo yo**

**a.burr: why are you texting me in the middle of class? You're going to get your phone taken away again.**

**theo <3: math is rlly boring and id rather text you anyway**

**a.burr: that's sweet, but I gotta go.  I actually care about my grades.**

**theo <3: mean.  i do too.  fine, i can see when im not wanted**

**a.burr: thanks for**   **your cooperation.**

Smiling despite himself, Burr slipped his phone back into his pocket and found it rather hard to pay attention to anything for the remainder of the class.

"Where are we sitting for lunch?" Theodosia asked.

"No idea," he answered honestly as they walked through the unnecessarily complex hallways towards the lunchroom.

"How about we sit with your friends?" Theo said, gesturing to Alexander Hamilton and company.

"My friends don't like me very much." This was true; several of them paused to glare at him as they passed.

"Well, what about your other friends?"

"Thomas and James? They don't like me very much either."

"Then we can sit with my friends."

"I don't think they're too fond of me as well." They paused at the cafeteria entrance.

"Well, I'm fond of you, so why should they matter?"

Aaron sighed, but let her drag him to a table.  At least Peggy was civil to him, although Angelica kept shooting him death glares.

**theo <3: whats the difference between physics and hell? **

**theo <3: physics is a lot colder badum tsss**

**a.burr: you seriously need to stop doing this.**

**theo <3: love you too**

They cleared out after sixth period, heading to their usual after-school hangout: the nearby ice cream parlor.  Ordering (vanilla for Aaron, spumoni for Theo), and seating themselves, Aaron pulled out a half-finished essay to work on.

"That flavor is one of the strangest ever invented," Burr said.

"That's exactly why I like it.  Also, if you switch the order of those sentences the writing flows better."

"Thanks."

Theodosia ended up making better contributions than Aaron did, which wasn't uncommon.  He happened to mention this as they packed up, resulting in a kiss on the cheek.

And as they got ever closer to home, if one was especially observant (or perhaps an extremely dedicated stalker), one could see their fingers intertwine.

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive the shameless references to some of my other favorite musicals. Drop a kudos and/or a comment if you liked it, they are greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading!


End file.
